Hack 'n' Slash
by WeAreGhostface
Summary: 2 years after a brutal massacre, a killer emerges and bloodshed and death follow as the figure known as Red Death plagues the once peaceful town of Pine Springs.


This is my own Story with my own characters. Something new because I realized Scream wasn't really on the market as of right now. You will notice there are quite a few Scream references in this, but that's because the killer is fairly similiar to Ghostface from Scream but also has his/her different way of doing things. Consider this a story told in our reality, as if Scream were just a movie too. Let me know what everyone thinks. I could really use some criticism or compliments. Whatever your honest thoughts are about it. Anyways, enjoy! :)

Written by

Jared Patrick

EXT. PINE SPRINGS, CA - COOPER RESIDENCE - NIGHT

We see an old 2 story house in a woodland area, far away from civilization. We pan in through the living room window.

INT. COOPER RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM

Lying on the couch, LISA COOPER - 17, blonde hair with black highlights, green eyes. She is texting on her android cell phone and listening to a news report about a killing spree that occured a few years ago.

The cordless home phone rings.

Lisa sighs then gets off the couch and walks to the the other side of the living room to a counter top where the home phone is located. She answers the phone.

LISA

Hello?

An anonomyous voice responds.

VOICE

Hello.

LISA

Uh- Who is this?

VOICE

Who's this?

LISA

I think you have the wrong number.

VOICE

Do I?

LISA

It's cool.

[Beep!]

Lisa hangs up the phone and walks back to the couch and sits down and continues watching the news report.

"OFFICIALS ARE STILL BAFFLED BY THE EVENTS THAT TOOK PLACE IN THE LITTLE TOWN OF PINE SPRINGS 2 YEARS AGO."

JOSH WALKER - 17, black hair, blue eyes, walks into the living room and stands behind the couch.

JOSH

What you waching?

LISA

I was watchng something about the Pine Springs Massacre.

JOSH

When are they going to just let all of that go?

LISA

It was kinda a big thing. The guy killed like 5 people Josh. In our hometown.

JOSH

I know, I've heard it a hundred times over.

LISA

Alright, enough about that. Let's watch a movie.

JOSH

What kind of movie?

LISA

Well our selection is a little limited tonight.

JOSH

How limited?

LISA

Limited as in we've only got ONE movie to choose from.

JOSH

Okay, which is?

LISA

_A Nightmare on Elm Street._

JOSH

Which one? There's like 8 of them.

Josh sits down in the recliner next to the couch.

LISA

The newest one.

JOSH

Ugh! The remake.

LISA

Don't hate. The _Nightmare _remake wasn't all that bad.

JOSH

In my opinion, Micheal Bay needs to stay away from the horror genre altogether.

LISA

(Laughs)

Stop. You're not going to ruin my 'Remake Wednesday'.

JOSH

(Looks at Lisa)

(Laughs)

Remake Wednesday?

LISA

'Cause it's Wednesday. (beat) Whatever, it sounded better in my head.

Josh laughs.

LISA(CONT'D)

(Laughs)

What?

JOSH

(Laughs)

Nothing.

Lisa begins to play the movie. Josh hears something.

JOSH

You hear that?

LISA

No... Hear what?

JOSH

I don't know. Sounded like it came from outside.

Josh gets up.

JOSH

Hold on, I'll be right back.

LISA

Where are you going?

JOSH

Going check it out.

Josh leaves the living room, heading toward the kitchen.

LISA

Really?!

We follow Josh as he makes his way into the kitchen.

INT. COOPER RESIDENCE - KITCHEN

Josh enters the kitchen and turns to the right, proceeding toward the patio door. He unlocks the door then pulls it open. He looks both ways then steps outside. Cut to...

INT. COOPER RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM

Lisa continues to watch the movie. She realizes something.

LISA

Hey wait a minute. He played as Tommy in the _Laid to Rest _movies. And I think HE played in an episode of _The Walking Dead_. Huh.

The cordless phone rings.

Lisa sighs then pauses the movie. She gets up and walks over to the phone and answers it.

LISA

Hello?

The same voice from earlier responds.

VOICE

I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong number again.

LISA

(Sarcastic)

Uh-huh sure you did.

VOICE

So, what's your name?

LISA

I'm not telling you.

VOICE

Why not?

LISA

'Cause I don't even know you.

VOICE

You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine.

LISA

Yeah- I don't think so...

Beep! Lisa hangs the phone up and walks away.

The home phone rings again.

LISA turns back and has a look of frustration on her face. She answers the phone with an aggresive tone.

LISA

Hello!

The same voice responds.

VOICE

Why did you hang up on me?

LISA

Because! I don't even know you.

VOICE

So... We could get to know each other.

LISA

No thanks. I already have a boyfriend.

VOICE

You do, do you?

LISA

(Into phone)

Yes, now stop calling this number.

VOICE

You better not hang up on me again!

The person on the other end seems to be getting angry.

LISA

Give me a reason why I shouldn't?

The person is silent for a moment, then says in a darker tone...

VOICE

Do you want to die tonight... LISA?

Lisa has a look of shock on her face. She knows that the person used a reference from _Scream 2_. She mostly wonders how this person knows her name.

LISA

(Confused)

How do you know my name?

VOICE

Why do you answer questions with questions?

LISA

I'm not playing.

VOICE

Neither am I.

LISA

Whatever... I'm gonna go now. Stop fucking calling this number!

The person gets angry and reply's with a dark tone.

VOICE

If you hang up on me again, I'll gut you like a fucking fish, you understand?!

Lisa is speechless and has a look of pure shock on her face.

VOICE(CONT'D)

(Laughs)

How's that for a _Scream_ reference?

LISA

I'm about to call the police.

VOICE

Go ahead, give that a try. You and I both know they wouldn't make it in time.

LISA

What do you want?

VOICE

I just wanna play a game.

LISA

Well I don't, so it's best you just leave me alone.

VOICE

Oh yeah and why's that?

LISA

Because my boyfriend will be back in here any minute and when he finds out...

The person cuts Lisa off.

VOICE

Boyfriend, boyfriend... Oh, you'll like this one. (beat) His name wouldn't happen to be Josh, would it?

Lisa is in absolute shock. This person is recreating the opening scene to the first _Scream_ movie.

LISA

(Shocked and confused)

How do you know his name?

The call ends.

LISA

Hello! Hello!

Lisa's cell phone begins to ring, the caller ID reads "JOSH". She swipes the screen and answers it.

LISA

(Confused and full of hope)

Josh?!

The menacing voice from earlier responds.

VOICE

Think again.

This sends a chill down Lisa's spine.

LISA

Where's Josh?

VOICE

Go into your kitchen and turn on the patio light.

INT - COOPER RESIDENCE - KITCHEN

Lisa slowly makes her way into the kitchen. She looks toward the patio door, it's too dark to see what's on the other side.

VOICE

What's taking so long?

Lisa's tone is breaking down.

LISA

What did you do to him?

VOICE

See for yourself.

Lisa turns on the patio light, revealing Josh, who is bleeding from the head and tied to a chair in front of the pool. His mouth has also been taped closed. He thrashes trying to get free, but can't.

Josh's screams are muffled, but it's clear he's screaming Lisa's name.

Lisa breaks out into total panic mode and attempts to pull open the door...

VOICE

If you make one move, one move for that door, I'll kill him.

Lisa stops and backs away. Her tone is now even more broken than before.

LISA

Please stop... Let him go.

VOICE

That's not for me to decide. It all depends on you.

LISA

What do you mean?

VOICE

Forget watching _Scream_, you get to live it (Laughs).

LISA

What?

VOICE

We're gonna play a little game. I'm going to ask you some questions. It's very simple, you get them right your boyfriend lives. You get them wrong... Well, you know what happens then (Laughs).

LISA doesn't say anything, only silently breaks down emotionally and walks backwards into the kitchen.

VOICE(CONT'D)

Name the director of 2007's reboot of Halloween.

LISA

Please stop.

VOICE

Answer the question.

Lisa calms down a little and answers the question.

LISA

...Rob Zombie

VOICE

(Laughs)

Very good, you seem to know the genre well.

Lisa runs over to the front door and locks it.

VOICE(CONT'D)

Next question... Who was the killer in Friday the 13th?

LISA

I-I don't know... Original or remake?

VOICE

Does it matter?

LISA

Yes... Because in the original Mrs. Voorhees was the first killer... In the remake it was Jason.

VOICE

(Laughs)

I'll give you that one for not failing to mention Mrs. Voorhees was the original killer.

LISA

Please, let him go now...

VOICE

We're not done yet... Since I'm using the _Scream_ lingo, the next question will be _Scream _related. (beat) Who was the first person to die in the _Scream _series?

LISA

...Casey Becker... Wait no...

Lisa thinks for a second.

LISA(CONT'D)

No, it was Steven! Steven Orth!

VOICE

Sorry, that's the wrong answer.

LISA

No it's not, it was Steven!

VOICE

Afraid not... Neither Steve nor Casey died first, it was actually Maureen Prescott. Throughout the movie, you find out that she died a year before the killings actually took place. I'm afraid that was a wrong answer.

LISA

That was a trick question.

VOICE

Don't worry, you still get another shot, but like Steve, the boyfriend doesn't.

Lisa hears a sharp blade sound followed by Josh's muffled screams of agony.

Lisa's eyes widen and she sprints back into the kitchen and looks out the patio door to see Josh still constraint to the chair, but his neck has been slashed open, nearly to the bone. Blood pours from his neck and mouth.

Lisa screams in panic, locks the patio door, turns out the light, then begins the back up slowly in shock. She puts the phone back to her ear.

LISA

(Hysterical)

Please... Stop...

VOICE

(Laughs)

It's your turn now. Here's your final question.

LISA

Please s-stop.

VOICE

That all depends on you... Answer the question.

Lisa is silent.

VOICE(CONT'D)

...Who am I?

LISA

(Confused)

Wait, what?

VOICE

Who do you think I am?

LISA

I-I don't know! What kind of question is that?!

VOICE

It's your question.

LISA

I don't fucking know, just please leave me alone!

VOICE

I'm afraid I can't do that.

LISA

Why not?

VOICE

Because it's just not part of the plan.

Beep! The call ends, but this time it wasn't Lisa that ended it.

Lisa is now in the state of true panic... Breaking down... Hoping and wishing this was all just a dream...

Lisa begins to back up in a panicking motion, then all of sudden... CRASH! A chair comes crashing through the door, shattering it to pieces...

Lisa screams at the top of her lungs then sprints for the front door.

INT. COOPER RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM

Lisa pulls on the door, forgetting that she had locked it earlier. She goes to unlock it then a door busts open behind her, revealing... A person wearing black clothing with a hood and most noticibly a blood red skull mask. This person is known as Red Death.

Red Death swings his knife, a flash of silver is seen. Lisa moves out the way making him strike the door. Lisa then runs upstairs.

Lisa runs up the staircase. She looks behind her, but doesn't see Red Death. She proceeds upstairs

INT. COOPER RESIDENCE - 2ND FLOOR

Lisa makes her way to the next floor then scans the area quick then runs down the hallway to the right, she looks behind her then a sharp blade sound is heard. Lisa is in absolute, total shock as she looks forward to see Red Death right in front of her then down to see his knife dug nearly to the hilt into her stomach.

Red Death RIPS THE KNIFE FROM LISA'S STOMACH. Blood pours from her open wound.

Lisa is in shock as she stares the Red Death killer in the eyes, then runs the opposite direction, back toward the staircase. Red Death follows fast behind her. Lisa holds her stomach tight as her blood pours from her wound and between her fingers.

Lisa makes her way downstairs grabbing ahold of the side rail with one hand to keep herself from falling down the stairs, while the other hand holds her knife wound.

Lisa nearly makes it about halfway down then... A flash of silver is seen as Red Death STABS LISA IN THE BACK. Lisa screams in extreme pain then Red Death RIPS THE KNIFE OUT OF HER BACK then pushes her down the remaining stairs to the bottom.

INT. COOPER RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM

Lisa HITS THE BOTTOM FLOOR HARD. Red Death approaches down the remaining stairs. Lisa attempts to crawl away. Blood pours from her wounds where she had been stabbed.

Red Death grabs Lisa by the ankle and pulls her toward him, then rolls her over. Red Death STABS LISA IN THE STOMACH AGAIN, a flash off silver is seen. He then RIPS THE KNIFE OUT OF HER GUT. Blood pours from Lisa's wounds and mouth.

Red Death points his bloody knife at Lisa then pulls out some kind of voice changing device and speaks.

RED DEATH

Sorry Lisa, but everything has to go according to plan.

Red Death raises his knife. Lisa looks into the eyes of the killer once more and screams hysterically in total agony.

Red Death slashes, a flash of silver is seen.

[Cut to]

MAIN TITLE

**HACK 'n' SLASH**


End file.
